


Лунное затмение

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Pre-Femslash, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Легенды гласили, что при каждом лунном затмении все оборотни на острове зверели и сходили с ума. Сьюзи не любила легенды. Они заставляли её думать о вещах, о которых думать совсем не хотелось. Лунное затмение — кому какое дело? Ну испугаются детишки страшилок, ну погрызут оборотни чью-то обувь под сиянием алой Луны… ничего такого, обычный день на острове.





	1. Часть 1

Легенды гласили, что при каждом лунном затмении все оборотни на острове зверели и сходили с ума. Сьюзи не любила легенды. Они заставляли её думать о вещах, о которых думать совсем не хотелось. Лунное затмение — кому какое дело? Ну испугаются детишки страшилок, ну погрызут оборотни чью-то обувь под сиянием алой Луны… ничего такого, обычный день на острове. Однако когда Сьюзи подлетела на метле с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом к домам своих подопечных и услышала разговор Ежинки и Оскара, её чёрные брови нахмурились, а уши навострились.

— Почему затмения не происходят каждое полнолуние? — озадаченно поинтересовался Оскар.

— Плоскость лунной орбиты находится под углом в пять градусов к плоскости эклиптики, поэтому лунное затмение происходит только в том случае, если Луна подходит к узлам своей орбиты, — с улыбкой пояснила Ежинка повседневным тоном.

— Вау… — выдохнул Оскар, явно так и не понявший сути. — Не знал, что ты так хорошо разбираешься ещё и в астрономии.

Ежинка лишь усмехнулась:

— Оскар, ты разговариваешь с оборотнем, забыл?

Сьюзи неоднозначно хмыкнула такому высказыванию, а затем, пожав плечами, решила встрять в их милый дружеский разговор.

— Так, лузеры, разве вы не знали, что говорить об этом нельзя? — она приземлилась рядом с ними и слезла с метлы.

— Об этом? — недоуменно переспросил Оскар.

— Да, глупый слонёнок. Об этом. Вы говорите вслух о самом ужасающем событии года, да ещё и смеётесь, — ведьма посмотрела на них с презрением и фыркнула. — Словно вы не знаете, что наступление лунного затмения на самом деле такое. Словно вы двое прилипших друг к другу детишек только что свалились с… — Внезапно она замолчала и перешла на шёпот, указав пальцем в небо. — Оттуда.

Ежинка скептически посмотрела сначала наверх, а затем снова на Сьюзи.

— Слушай, о чём ты вообще…

Но вожатая её тут же прервала, громко шикнув и поднеся к губам указательный палец.

— Тшш, горе-оборотень. Раз уж ты такая умная, скажи мне: что происходит с тобой и с твоими грязными дикими соплеменниками в лунное затмение? — она по-хитрому сощурила глаза и скрестила на груди руки.

— Ну… — Ежинка задумчиво потупила взгляд. — Я не знаю.

— Ага! — победно воскликнула Сьюзи. — Видала я таких оборотней. Сначала они не знают, а потом перегрызают своим друзьям глотку!

Оскар тут же на инстинкте поднёс руку к горлу, испуганно уставившись на вожатую. Ежинка же нахмурила брови, пытаясь сохранять вид человека, которого трудно заставить поверить всяким россказням — особенно от такой ненадёжной ведьмы, как Сьюзи, — однако это у неё получалось не очень хорошо.

— Как только лунный диск полностью войдёт в тень Земли, и Луна окрасится в кроваво-красный, все обернувшиеся оборотни озвереют и сойдут с ума, — Сьюзи подняла вверх руки для устрашающего эффекта. Её голос был вкрадчив, но громок. Её лицо не выражало ничего кроме серьёзности и устрашения. — Ты и тебе подобные будут свирепеть с каждой проведённой под алыми лучами Луны секундой. Ваши инстинкты хищников накалятся, вы будете жаждать крови!

На последнем слове девушка резко испугала Ежинку и Оскара так, что они чуть не отпрыгнули от неё. В мыслях она ехидно посмеялась над их физиономиями, однако внешне лишь надела маску безразличия и забралась на свою метлу, смакуя сладкий вкус доминирования.

— Что ж, детки, приятной вам ночи! — крикнула она на прощание и улетела в даль, громко расхохотавшись.

Позади себя Сьюзи могла заметить, как нервно сглотнула Ежинка, сжав кулаки, и как Оскар так и не смог убрать руку от горла, в страхе смотря ей вслед, но ведьма лишь улетела как можно дальше, забавляясь над тем, как легко ей удалось испортить весь их сегодняшний день. «Может, даже всю дружбу», — ухмыльнулась приятной мысли она. Прохладный свежий ветерок дул в лицо, пока Сьюзи кружила вокруг высоких елей. «И всё же глупые они, эти Оскар с Ежинкой. Готовы поверить чему угодно, ха!», — она приземлилась на широкую поляну.

И всё же… лунное затмение, да? Сьюзи таких давно не видела, а глупые легенды — это всего лишь глупые легенды. Кто в них ещё может поверить, кроме Ежинки с Оскаром?

* * *

Прячась за толстым стволом дерева, Бетси подслушала их разговор, внимательно ловя каждое слово старшей вожатой. Её ладони сжимали шершавую кору, а глаза задумчиво смотрели вниз. Как оборотень, она знала абсолютно все легенды об этом виде волшебных существ. К сожалению, не все оборотни хотели, чтобы некоторые легенды считались правдой, оттого многое на острове скрывалось и держалось в строжайшем секрете. Так как Сьюзи понятия не имела, о чём только что говорила, сама того не зная она выдала секрет, который удавалось сохранять столетиями, да ещё и посеяла панику в лагере. Бетси была зла. Вечно эта Сьюзи наговорит лишнего, а ей потом всё исправлять. Ведьма с тяжёлым вздохом развернулась и решительно направилась глубже в лес, шёпотом рассуждая:

— Ничего, Королева оборотней всегда знает, что нужно делать в таком случае… не то что эта глупая Сьюзи.


	2. Часть 2

Потайная пещера была освещена десятками факелов, украшающих стенки узких коридоров. Воздух был пропитан сыростью и отчётливым запахом земли. Пока стоял вечер, Луна ещё не успела сменить Солнце, а потому необращённые оборотни, сейчас выглядящие как самые обычные дети, вереницей неспешно брели по коридорам в главное помещение, где им предстояло провести всю сегодняшнюю ночь. Бетси шла рядом с Королевой оборотней, которая, важно вздёрнув нос, медленно виляла своим коротким хвостом. На какое-то мгновение волчица остановилась, чтобы посмотреть на шедших позади. Её глаза не секунду прищурились, и она поспешила дальше, догоняя не обращающую на неё внимания вожатую.

— Бетси, дорогая, а разве Ежинку никто не предупредил о собрании?

Бетси остановилась на месте, из-за чего шедший позади неё мальчик нечаянно врезался в неё и, смерив её недовольным взглядом и обойдя вокруг, пошёл дальше.

— Я… я думала, вы всех предупредили, — растерянно призналась девушка, посмотрев на Королеву.

Волчица же многозначительно приподняла одну бровь и запрыгнула к ней на руки, а затем и вовсе вскарабкалась ей на макушку, удобно устроившись, и посмотрела на неё сверху вниз.

— Дорогая, ты же была рядом с Ежинкой, когда Сьюзи всё рассказала. Как ты не могла её предупредить?

Бетси неопределённо хмыкнула. Видимо, она так разозлилась на выходку Сьюзи, что совсем позабыла об этом. Она была уверена, что до всех оборотней без исключения дойдёт информация о срочном собрании. В мысли вкралась тревога и навязчивые картины. Бетси стало нехорошо, она обернулась назад. Последний человек, замыкающий «цепочку», прошёл мимо неё. Что-то ей подсказывало, что у неё не было выбора.

— Я схожу за ней, — решила девушка.

— Но затмение вот-вот начнётся, — возразила Королева оборотней, спрыгнув с её головы. Бетси посмотрела на неё слегка виноватым взглядом, а затем снова обернулась к пути, ведущему к выходу из пещеры. Ежинка не была в курсе, она ведь только недавно стала оборотнем и свыклась с этой жизнью. Кто знает, что может произойти, пока она будет в лунное затмение среди остальных детей. Это опасно, и Бетси как никто другой это понимала. И ещё винила себя, мысленно ругаясь: «Бетси, ты настолько зациклилась на этой глупой Сьюзи, что даже забыла о безопасности своих друзей». Но нет, она не позволит ничему случиться.

Бетси вздохнула, окинув быстрым взглядом коридор, в котором скрылись остальные оборотни. С ними всё будет в порядке, оборотни не трогают друг друга, они как стая, семья. Поэтому и была принята традиция прятаться в ночь лунного затмения в этих старых заброшенных тоннелях на противоположной от лагеря части острова. Чтобы никому не навредить.

— И всё-таки я попробую, — произнесла Бетси и, чтобы Королева не смогла её убедить остаться, тут же развернулась к выходу.

Время близилось к полуночи. Когда девушка вышла на улицу, свет Луны на ночном небе встретил её. Она обернулась в оборотня и сразу же почувствовала серьёзное опасение. Затмение должно состояться совсем скоро, ей нельзя терять ни минуты. Встав на четыре лапы, она поспешила в сторону лагеря. Она неслась меж деревьев и кустов, в землю втаптывая когтистыми лапами траву. И как только страх прибежать в лагерь не вовремя её отпустил, она тут же замерла на месте, смотря на чёрное как смола небо, на котором даже не было видно никаких звёзд. Была лишь окрашенная в кроваво-красный Луна, внутри которой прожгли огромную чёрную дыру. У Бетси возникла дрожь в конечностях и страх, распространяющийся равномерно по всему телу. По каким-то причинам, когда оборотни смотрели на затмение, их всегда пробирал знойный ужас, а затем ударял прямо в голову дикий гнев. Бетси начала учащённо дышать, чувствуя, как теряет над собой контроль.

* * *

Медно-красный диск озарял ночной лес, отбрасывая своё неестественное свечение на верхушки елей. Дуновение прохладного ветра пробирало до мелких мурашек. Сидя на метле, Сьюзи взлетела так высоко, что у неё возникло чёткое ощущение, будто ещё чуть-чуть, стоит лишь протянуть руку, и она сможет дотронуться до Луны. Что-то было странное в воздухе. Что-то волшебное, неестественное. И когда она это почувствовала, то сразу же услышала из другой части леса эхо воющего оборотня. Сьюзи закатила глаза. Был такой красивый тихий момент… и конечно же эти дикари решили его испортить. Она развернула метлу и полетела на звук, не без любопытства осматривая окрестности. Если это кто-то из испуганных маленьких детишек, превратившийся в оборотня, будет весело посмеяться над ним. Сьюзи в предвкушении ухмыльнулась, приземлившись на траву. Её метла мгновенно испарилась в воздухе.

— Хм, ну и где оно? — девушка недовольно осмотрелась по сторонам.

Лес в этой части острова выглядел иначе. Лагерь располагался абсолютно в другой стороне, так что вряд ли бы дети последовали сюда. Но Сьюзи об этом подумала слишком поздно. По каким-то причинам эта мысль внушила ей совсем крохотных страх, но признать даже его было трудно. Вожатая прищурила глаза, всматриваясь в кромешно-чёрные промежутки между лесными деревьями и кустами. Было очень тихо, и из-за лунного затмения зелень отдавала странным оттенком меди. Раздалось шуршание где-то сбоку и чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание. Сьюзи покосила взгляд и увидела в нескольких метрах от себя некое существо, стоящее к ней полубоком. Оно было выше её, похожим на человека с большим вытянутым лицом, огромной копной распущенных длинных волос и лохматыми конечностями. Сьюзи понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это был оборотень, поскольку лес ничем не освещался, кроме алой Луны, хотя и та была по большей части скрыта под таинственным кругом затмения.

Сьюзи неосознанно задержала дыхание, когда оборотень оголил свои острые клыки, зарычав. Он стал оглядываться по сторонам, развернувшись к ней спиной. Казалось, что он был потерян. Вожатая скривила рот то ли от страха, то ли от отвращения. На инстинкте она отступила в сторону, но вдруг замерла. В ночной тиши раздался треск сломавшейся под её ногой ветки. Оборотень моментально обернулся в её сторону, выпучив свои глубоко посаженные глаза. Морда у зверя была и впрямь длинная, острые уши торчали из копны беспорядочных волос, и почему-то на миг Сьюзи показалось, что оно явно было женского пола.

Сердце сильно забилось, и вожатая сделала ещё один медленный шаг назад, перед тем как стоящий перед ней оборотень издал глухое рычание и рванул прямо на неё. Сьюзи ничего не оставалось, кроме как развернуться в противоположном направлении и побежать туда, куда глаза глядят. В голове был водоворот разных мыслей и эмоций, большинством из которых являлся бессвязный испуг. Дыша сбивчиво и не чувствуя своих ног, Сьюзи даже забыла про свою магию. Острые ветки деревьев царапали её руки, ноги и лицо. Они цеплялись за её любимое чёрное платье и пачкали собой белую рубашку, даже её острая шляпа сорвалась с головы и потерялась где-то меж кустов, но девушке было абсолютно плевать. Адреналин ударил в голову, руки отчего-то казались невероятно горячими, словно ей в конечности ударила кровь, пока она неслась вперёд, сломя голову. Позади раздался протяжный вой оборотня — а затем снова его кровожадный рык и звук лап, вбивающих траву в самую землю своей силой. Голова шла кругом от бесконечных стволов высоких елей и тёмно-зелёной листвы, отдававшей странным оттенком меди. Сьюзи свернула куда-то в сторону больших кустов и оказалась прямо у подножья высоких скал. Она беспомощно огляделась по сторонам, как вдруг почувствовала затылком чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание. Тупик.

Сьюзи медленно повернулась лицом к оборотню, ощущая, как застыла кровь в её жилах, и как колени начали сами собой трястись. Она снова задержала дыхание, встретившись взглядом со свирепым существом, своим поведением абсолютно не похожим на тех оборотней, что она встречала раньше. От него ощущалась… действительная угроза. Биение собственного сердца отдало девушке прямо в голову, заставляя думать, что его было слышно сейчас по всему лесу. Оборотень громко зарычал, приоткрыв свою длинную пасть, и Сьюзи на инстинкте прижалась спиной к холодной как лёд скале. Бежать было совершенно некуда. Существо разинуло пасть ещё сильней, и в ночной тишине раздался громкий рёв. Острые клыки сверкнули в полутьме, отбрасывая кровавый оттенок от сияющей кромки Луны на небе. Сьюзи в страхе зажмурилась, предчувствуя неизбежную гибель, и как только оборотню осталась лишь пара сантиметров, прежде чем откусить её лицо, он внезапно остановился, смотря на неё ошалелым взглядом.

* * *

Гоняющая по кровеносным сосудам необузданная энергия, дикость, оградившая сознание от каких-либо человеческих мыслей той стороны Бетси, которая была временно стёрта очертанием кроваво-красной Луны в ночном свободном от всяких звёзд небе, её невероятная свирепость и ярость, с которой она не сталкивалась прежде, — всё это рвалось наружу. Внутри не было и следа от прежней Бетси — лишь её альтер эго, готовое порвать что угодно и кого угодно на мелкие куски. Движения были чёткими и резкими: Бетси со звериным оскалом преследовала жертву, пока не загнала её в угол.

Клыки оголились, повисая над испуганным лицом невинной, а нос внимательно прислушался к запаху. Что-то знакомое… что-то было не так. Сладкий запах, словно клубничная пастила, возник перед альтер эго Бетси, в которой не осталось ничего человечного. Эмоции на её лице начали постепенно меняться, она непонимающе смотрела сверху вниз на зажмуренную от страха девушку. Невыносимый цвет её коротких волос — всё, что увидели её глаза. В темноте под Луной они казались невероятно малиновыми и яркими. Сущность оборотня замерла, не понимая, в чём дело. Бетси ошалело смотрела на свою загнанную в угол жертву, не в силах даже сдвинуться с места.

* * *

Сьюзи не чувствовала никакой боли. Лишь прохладу ночного воздуха и постороннее дыхание в паре сантиметров от себя. Она неуверенно и с опаской открыла один глаз. Перед ней всё ещё стоял оборотень с длинной пастью, вот только она уже не была раскрыта, и клыки не блестели как раньше в темноте. Их вообще больше не было видно. Сьюзи раскрыла и второй глаз, с недоверием всматриваясь в лицо существа, которое чуть не довело её до инфаркта. У оборотня был странный вид, словно он только что увидел её, и вместо мгновенного инстинкта её сожрать, у него появилось искреннее любопытство в том, кто она такая. Вообще это первый раз, когда оборотень посмел на неё напасть. Обычно они, конечно, те ещё дикари, но нападать на ведьм и людей — это уже слишком даже для них. Сьюзи недовольно свела брови, оглядывая существо с головы до ног. Длинные патлы каштановых волос свисали до самых колен, одежда показалась совсем обычной, простые джинсы да белая кофта, но а обувь оборотни в принципе никогда не носили. Была слишком большая вероятность, что они просто напросто её бы съели на досуге.

— Эм, здрасте, — всё ещё с недоверием, но уже хотя бы смелей, незатейливо поздоровалась Сьюзи.

В ответ оборотень продолжил смотреть на неё непонимающим взглядом, от которого, мягко говоря, было не очень комфортно. Одно острое ухо оборотня дёрнулось и отклонилось в сторону, словно он размышлял о чём-то, и Сьюзи зачем-то неловко рассмеялась. Ей и самой стыдно от этого стало, но из-за этой её странной реакции второе ухо существа тоже дёрнулось, среагировав на звуковые сигналы.

— Ээ-э, слушай, приятно было с тобой познакомиться и всё такое, но мне пора… эм, оборотень.

Девушка выставила вперёд руки в защитном жесте и постаралась отойти вбок, чтобы не стоять к существу лицом к лицу. Когда у неё это вышло, она тут же зашагала вперёд, стараясь делать вид, будто ничего не боится и вообще так и было задумано изначально. Однако шаги оборотня по траве позади неё всё же послышались, и она в раздражении остановилась.

— Чего тебе? — обернувшись, спросила Сьюзи.

Оборотень резко остановился, будто и не следовал за ней, а просто стоял на одном месте. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, смотря на, как ей на мгновение показалось, слегка виноватую морду существа. «Пф, глупые оборотни…», — подумала про себя Сьюзи, невольно вернувшись к тому состоянию, которое у неё было ещё этим утром, когда она испугала тех глупых детишек. Вдруг девушка нахмурилась. А ведь она действительно говорила что-то про оборотней и то, что они будут звереть в лунное затмение. Розыгрыш это или случайное совпадение, но похоже, что Сьюзи была пожизненно проклята. Она опустила взгляд и решила, что по-хорошему надо бы призвать метлу и улететь домой, ибо затянулось её ночное приключение, да и смотреть тут уже было не на что. Тем временем оборотень всё ещё не сводил с неё любопытных глаз. Он всё ещё казался диким и не говорил, лишь изредка приближался к ней на полушаг и принюхивался. Это одновременно и забавляло, и по-своему пугало.

— Ладно, приятель… ница. Я пойду, ты это… не загрызи тут ещё кого-нибудь, хорошо?

Внезапно оборотень поднял взгляд на небо, и Сьюзи последовала его примеру. Большой чёрный круг, заслоняющий середину Луны, начал сдвигаться с неё, и она постепенно приобретала свои привычные холодные цвета. Оборотень, заворожено глядя на Луну, вдруг спохватился. Он быстро рывком взглянул сначала на Сьюзи, потом снова на Луну, а затем вновь на Сьюзи. Что-то было странное в этом взгляде. Что-то знакомое, словно девушка знала, кому он мог принадлежать, просто вспомнить никак не могла. Вдруг оборотень тихо-тихо прорычал что-то сквозь зубы и побежал на всех своих четырёх лапах куда-то в гущу лесных деревьев и кустов. Сьюзи озадаченно оглянулась, однако преследовать это странное существо не стала. Всё-таки оно её не тронуло, да и пора ей уже. Тогда Сьюзи, скривив рот то ли от недоумения, то ли от интенсивных размышлений, призвала метлу и села на неё. Через минуту её силуэт скрылся за горизонтом, направляясь на жилую сторону острова. Листва в лесу потеряла свой необычный оттенок меди.


	3. Часть 3

Очухалась Бетси в зарослях дикого кустарника, окружённая колкими ветками и щекотящими лицо зелёными листьями. Лучи солнца просвечивали сквозь них, ударяя ярко-жёлтым в её глаза. Над головой было слышно чириканье птиц и приятный уху шелест. Тихо кряхтя, Бетси поднялась на ноги и вышла на просторную поляну. Её глаза были всё ещё слипшимися из-за сна, тело ныло, отдавая болью в голове и мышцах. Чувствовала девушка себя, мягко говоря, не очень. Было неприятно и как-то не так.

— Как же всё болит…

Бетси потёрла ладонью свой бок и плечо, устало потягиваясь. Постепенно она окончательно проснулась, и в голове начали всплывать смутные и нечёткие воспоминания событий прошедшей ночи. Резко Бетси стало не по себе, она подняла взгляд на небо и прищурилась. Разумеется, Луны уже давно не было, но ей почему-то было нужно в этом убедиться. Девушка призвала свою метлу и поспешила к лагерю, нервно кусая губы и в страхе думая о том, что там могло без неё произойти. В лагере все уже проснулись, и дети беззаботно как всегда занимались каждый своим делом, общались с монстрами и играли. Всё казалось вполне нормальным и спокойным. Бетси задумчиво осмотрела окрестности и приземлилась у домов. Она незамедлительно направилась к домикам Оскара и Ежинки, всё ещё предчувствуя нечто плохое. Вскоре Бетси нашла их, стоящих на пороге хижины Оскара. Они о чём-то увлечённо разговаривали и, кажется, были в полном порядке. Девушка облегчённо вздохнула.

— Привет, ребят, всё в порядке? — слегка неуверенно подала голос Бетси, подойдя ближе.

— Привет, ну, мы-то в порядке, а вся моя обувь не очень, — улыбнулся Оскар, махнув Бетси рукой.

Ежинка неловко рассмеялась, почесав затылок. Бетси настороженно нахмурилась:

— В каком смысле?

— Ежинка превратилась в оборотня и была сама не своя, — объяснил повседневным тоном Оскар. Бетси перевела взгляд на его подругу. Той явно было стыдно. — Она разгромила дом, погрызла мои вещи, обувь и чуть не съела Пижамку.

— Я же уже извинилась, — Ежинка смутилась.

Бетси внимательно посмотрела сначала на неё, потом на Оскара. Видимо, ничего страшного действительно не произошло, что не могло её не радовать. Она почувствовала приятное облегчение и даже немного улыбнулась, но всё же посчитала нужным на всякий случай переспросить:

— И всё? Ничего больше не произошло?

У Оскара в странной манере дёрнулась улыбка, и Бетси показалось, что он занервничал.

— Ну, был один момент… — протянул он, посмотрев на Ежинку. У Бетси сердце сразу же упало вниз. Она не могла не чувствовать себя виноватой. — Когда наступило затмение, Ежинка, кажется, пыталась на меня наброситься… Мне даже было правда страшно. — Заметив полный сожаления взгляд подруги, Оскар тут же замахал перед собой руками. — Нет-нет, я-то в порядке, ты же меня не тронула!

Ежинка тяжело вздохнула, но в итоге грустно улыбнулась. Она перевела взгляд на Бетси.

— Это было очень странно… Я не ощущала себя собой. Одичала.

Бетси с пониманием кивнула и сказала, что позже всё объяснит, и ей стоит сегодня вечером сходить в гости к Королеве оборотней, чтобы узнать подробности. Ежинка почувствовала определённое облегчение после этих слов, словно она боялась, что никакого логического объяснения произошедшей с ней ситуации могло попросту не оказаться. Бетси была рада узнать, что всё обошлось. Оскар даже высказал вслух предположение, что они такие хорошие друзья и так друг друга любят, что Ежинка никогда бы на него не напала. Бетси на это утверждение лишь неопределённо хмыкнула, поскольку сама не знала, насколько оно могло быть верно. Она попрощалась с детьми и развернулась, чтобы пойти к себе домой. Но вдруг её лёгкая полуулыбка сошла с лица, а брови нахмурились. Навязчивые воспоминания прошедшей ночи всё равно летали на задней стороне подсознания. Бетси сделала шаг вперёд, подняла взгляд и тут же замерла. Перед ней стояла Сьюзи с как всегда недовольным лицом.

— Привет, Бетси, — безэмоционально поздоровалась ведьма.

— Привет, — с трудом выдавила из себя Бетси. Всё её внимание было привлечено к розовым волосам девушки, так знакомо сияющим под лучами утреннего солнца.

— Э, ты чего так уставилась? — Сьюзи вопросительно вскинула бровь.

Бетси в ответ лишь отрицательно покачала головой и на мгновение зажмурилась. Сьюзи же безразлично пожала плечами и прошла мимо неё, направляясь к дому Оскара. Бетси прикусила губу, уловив сладкий запах клубничной пастилы, и картина испуганной Сьюзи, зажатой в угол, ясно предстала перед ней. Стало стыдно и неприятно, и девушка слегка поёжилась. Кто знает, что могло произойти, если бы она тогда не сдержалась. Бетси было даже страшно думать об этом. Она кратко обернулась, чтобы снова увидеть короткие розовые волосы, которые уже не оттеняла привычная остроконечная чёрная шляпа. Кажется, она так и осталась случайно потерянной в лесу. Почему-то Бетси захотела немедленно уйти. Она вызвала метлу и поднялась в воздух. Сьюзи же, словно почувствовав взгляд на своём затылке, тоже обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Бетси скрылась за горизонтом. Что-то в её взгляде при встрече с ней было до жути знакомым. Но ведьма попыталась выбросить эти непонятные мысли из головы и обратилась к Оскару и Ежинке:

— Ну что, лузеры, рассказывайте, как прошло ваше лунное затмение. Никто никого не съел?


End file.
